Sesshomaru and Rin
by Sessjan
Summary: Rin is now 18, she starts to realize her true feelings for Sesshomaru, will they fall for one another or will it fall apart? only one way to find out..... This was written by sessjan 1st!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic...enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Rin and Sesshomaru

Rin has remained at the side of her lord Sesshomaru for several years. Now she has become and excellent demon slayer. She has hair the length of her back beautiful brown eyes and she excelled in martial arts, the Fans of Beauty, and her sword the Katana. She is now 18 years old and she still lives with Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah un.

Sesshomaru has also noticed his strange new feelings for rin, he didn't know what it meant though. Rin had always loved Sesshomaru but she didn't know what kind of relationship, until one day she found out.

She was outside standing in the fields when she noticed Sesshomaru resting on a tree then she came up to him and she kneels down and says calmly "Sesshomaru".Sesshomaru looks up at Rin and thinks to himself what is she doing out here I thought she was inside.

Rin says "Sesshomaru are you okay" Sesshomaru said nothing but in his mind he kept thinking she is so close... close enough to...kiss. He noticed that her hand was resting on his knee, then her hand slip down to his armor she fell into his arms and they looked at one another and then she kissed him. He cupped her cheek in his hand and as quickly as she kissed him Sesshomaru had broken the kiss. Sesshomaru stood up and Rin had backed away as he walked towards the castle.

Rin's heart was pounding so hard she could barely catch her breath. She sat on the tree where Sesshomaru had laid trying to figure out what she had just done, and catching his scent he left behind. Rin finally summoned the courage to go back in the castle and then Sesshomaru called her into his dorm.

As Rin entered his dorm she was overwhelmed with his scent it smells like white honey she thought and the place had the finest of silk sheets and a beautiful scenery over the balcony of trees and flowers. Sesshomaru is looking up at the stars then once Rin enters he looks at her and turns completely around then Sesshomaru says "Rin" Rin says " yes Lord Sesshomaru".

Sesshomaru walks closer to Rin staring straight at her and her heart begins to beat faster " Rin, you are a woman now" Rin looks confused " Rin, how do you feel about me?" Sesshomaru ask raising one eyebrow. Rin thought how can I just come out and say that I love him, I mean how can he ask me that. Rin acted like she couldn't breathe then she acted like she fainted Sesshomaru caught her and put her to sleep and said "we'll talk tomorrow".

Tomorrow came quickly and Rin stayed in bed extra so she could buy some time to figure out the answer to Sesshomaru's question. She finally spotted Sesshomaru in the fields at the same tree, and she knew what she was going to say. She sat next to him and he said " that was very humorous of you, to faint like that out of nowhere" she said " oh so you knew, why didn't you say anything" Sesshomaru said " I was giving you time to answer my question".

Rin gets into the same position of the day she kissed and she says " Sesshomaru, I think I...I think I am in love with you! Even if this means nothing to you I just want to say that" Rin begin to cry. Sesshomaru cups her cheek and wipes her tears with his fingers and kisses her.

Jaken and Ah un are watching the whole event from the balcony and so are the servants. Rin then rests her head on Sesshomaru's chest and Sesshomaru looks up at the balcony where everyone is watching. He gives them all a cold stare and they quickly get back to work. Sesshomaru whispers in Rin's ear

"don't worry, I do...I do love you too".


	2. Rin is abducted!

Author's note:At first I didn't plan on a second chapter but here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru and Rin

Once Rin discovered that Sesshomaru had feelings for her she was beyond happy. There weren't any words to describe how she felt. One day she decided to go to a village to get some clothes, little did she know that that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

As she was walking towards the village humming. she felt an uneasy presence, like something was wrong. She just continued her journey towards the village. Once she reached the village she went inside a little cottage that sold items. As she picked up one kimono that had a pink and white print.

Suddenly the village was under attack by the thunder brothers. Hiten who was the older one wore blue pants with white and black armor, with a blue sash around his waist. he had long dark brown hair that was in a braid that came to his back. While Manten who wore gray and black armor and blue pants, but he only had three strands of hair on the top of his head and a short rat tail that came to his shoulders.

Rin stood in the doorway of the cottage and she saw the brothers Hiten and manten destroying the village by using their thunder attacks. The villagers said "Run it's the thunder brothers!!"

Then Manten opened his mouth and a huge yellow blast came out and the shockwave of the blast sent debree towards Rin knocking her unconscious. Manten saw Rin laying there and said "what a beautiful maiden she'll be perfect for my hair potion". He flew down to the ground a placed Rin on his cloud and flew off.

Soon after Jaken came only to find a destroyed village. he had hoped that Rin had not been killed in the process. Jaken said "If Rin is dead Lord Sesshomaru will have my head". Suddenly Jaken felt a hand tug at his kimono, he turned around and saw that it was a villager barely clinging on to life. "Did you say... a woman named Rin..." said the villager. Jaken said "yes, do you know where she is?" "yes ...sadly she has been taken...by the thunder brothers" he said.

"The thunder brothers?" asked Jaken, the man said "The thunder brothers are terrible demons... they live in the western mountains.'' Jaken said "those demons must have Rin". The man continued "please slay those demons...for the sake...of the village." The man had passed on, "so Rin has been captured" said Sesshomaru coming out of the forest.

Once Jaken saw it was Sesshomaru, he immediately got on his hands and knees beging for mercy "I'm so sorry mi lord for letting Rin get abducted by demons". Sesshomaru simply walked over Jaken like he wasn't even there. "Let's go Jaken, I can still smell Rin's scent." Sesshomaru started running as fast as he could.

Mean While with Rin...

Rin slowly opened her eyes as she awoke in the cold and dark room. She noticed that it was an unfamiliar scenery. She said "Where am I?" as she started to pick herself up off the hard wood floor. "so your awake" said Manten as he stirred the boiling water in the huge black pot.

Rin suddenly became startled and said "who are you?". "Who I am is the least of your worries" Manten as he turned around to face Rin with a creepy grin on his face. Rin thought _I need to escape...Lord Sesshomaru where are you_

Hiten came in the room as Rin's eyes shifted towards him she noticed he looked human but she sensed he was no different from Manten except he was better looking. "Manten-" he paused as he looked at Rin "who is that?"

Manten replied "oh she won't be around for long, she's going to be in my hair potion". "WHAT! no I'm not!" said Rin she stood to leave but Manten created a shockwave just by clapping his hands only once. The blast sent Rin flying out of the castle but while she was in mid air Sesshomaru had caught her before she could regain her balance.

Rin said "Lord Sesshomaru...you came" Once Sesshomaru landed on the ground with Rin in his arms he found Hiten and Manten waiting for him outside. " Sesshomaru said "how dare you lay your filthy hands on Rin". Once he set Rin down he walked towards the thunder brothers and pulled out the tokijin.

"Oh that reminds me, here Rin" Jaken handed Rin her two large fans that were purple and had two flowers on the ends. Hiten said "So your the great lord Sesshomaru I've heard about...so the rumors are true" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Hiten continued "A demon and a human, lovers? how foolish of you" Jaken said "you arrogant wrech how do you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that, you must have a death wish."

"You little imp stay out of this!" Hiten used his staff to create a small lighting attack to hit Jaken but Sesshomaru blocked it with the Tokijin. Once the lighting hit the tokijin, Sesshomaru charged at Hiten with the tokijin starting to glow. Hiten used his thunder spear to repel the tokijin. When the two clashed eletricity surrounded Sesshomaru and Hiten creating a blue aura that acted as a barrier.

Just as Manten was about to attack Sesshomaru Rin used one of her fans to slice his back. "Agghhh...why you little-" "Rin, move!" with that Rin got out the way so that jaken could use his fire attack against Manten, it proved useful. The attack knocked Manten into a ditch.

Once he got to his feet he was really angry, he started to summon his power for a huge attack. Then he released it he left a deep whole in the ground. Luckily Jaken and Rin escaped just before the blast could reach them. Sesshomaru looked to see if Rin and Jaken where alive while still blocking Hitens attacks, he feared the worst. "hah looks like she's dead, but hey it'll happen one day so why not now?" said Hiten with laughter in his voice.

Just as Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn red he heard Rin, "Lord Sesshomaru!" In that instant he almost let a smile come to his face, but the battle was not over. Manten said "there you are!" he jumped out of his cloud but unfortunately for him he left himself wide open Rin pulled out her sword and got him right in the stomach and he was stunned as he passed out, he was down but not out.

Hiten said "enough" suddenly his spear started to glow very brightly. Hiten created a huge ball of thunder and sent it towards Sesshomaru, he only wanted to protect Rin. Sesshomaru planted his feet into the ground as he summoned the power of his tokijin. "Dragon Strike" he created a powerful attack of light blue energy that acted as a barrier against Hiten's attack and deflected it back at him.

Hiten was engulfed in by his own attack plus that of Sesshomaru. Manten awoke only to the his brother being destroyed. "Hiten" his eyes had widen in disbelief, Manten grabbed Rin's neck as she layed on the ground. "Since you've tooken my brother I'm going to take what is precious of you". "Ses...sho...maru" said Rin gasping for air.

This angered Sesshomaru greatly so he grabbed the Tokijin and sliced Manten with the power of Tokijin. Manten's remains turned into dust and drifted away into the air. Sesshomaru ran to Rin's aid "Rin are you okay?" it took her a moment to catch her breath "I'm fine".

Once they reached the castle, Sesshomaru wanted to see Rin for a little talk.


	3. Sesshomaru's little Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru and Rin

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru did you want to see me for something?" said Rin as she stood in the door way of his room. He had turned his back to her while she stood in the doorway of the room. "Rin come in" said Sesshomaru as she closed the door behind her. They both stood there in silence for a long while, neither of them knew what to say.

Finally Rin said " Lord Sesshomaru" his eyes shifted towards her, "thank you so much for...everything." He turned towards her gazing into her dark brown eyes. Rin's heart began to pound harder wondering what is he thinking, his eyes were so unreadable. "Rin" said Sesshomaru, just the sound of his voice made her heart melt.

He suddenly began to walk towards her, with each step her breath becomes fainter. Rin thought that she was past this feeling that she gets around him but her heart told her otherwise. Before she knew it he was right infront of her. She slightly tips her head upwards to look him in his eyes.

Little did They both know Jaken, the servants, and even ah-un stood other other side with their ears practically glued to the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru-" he interupted "I do not want you to think of me as your lord anymore" Rin's eyes had widen, for in that moment tears almost came to her. So she continued "Sesshomaru, if I died one day, would you always remember me?" This came as a shock to Sesshomaru, he wondered what could have made her think in this way. Rin saw the look in his eyes and she looked away.

All of a sudden Sesshomaru pulled Rin into his arms holding her tightly. "Do not speak of such foolish things." Rin was shocked by his actions but she was happy he did so. In fact to excited that tears formed around her eyes as she buried her head into his chest. They stood there for a long while, neither one of them wanted that moment to end.

Sadly it had to when a large THUD hit the door. It was Jaken who had pushed up against the wall because of the noisy servants behind him. Sesshomaru opened the door, only to see just about everyone pretending to clean. Rin asked " I wonder why their all cleaning in the same spot". That's when they all started to sweat bullets, only picturing what Sesshomaru would do if he found out what they were really up to.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru what a nice surprise didn't know you where in there!" said Jaken in fear for his life. "Jaken what are you doing?" said Sesshomaru darting at Jaken. "Well I've come to-" Sesshomaru simply walked right over Jaken like a he was stepping stone. He stopped to turn around and said "Rin, follow me" and that's what she did.

He led her to a small stream of water. The place where everytime he went the lunar rainbow appeared. They sat there together gazing at the moonlit sky. As the warm river flew by, Rin leaned her head onto his shoulder. Blush furiously while doing so. He did not mind, because he liked her scent. She smelled like sweet honey, on a nice summer day. Sesshomaru whispered unsure if she heard it or not "I promise I'll never forget you."

Author's note: how did you like that? The ending was so "Awwwww" like in my opinion. Well this is the end of this story Or is it?...jk.


	4. Rin's Traveling Past

"Humans such filthy creatures, the world should do away with them." A woman said standing at the top of a mountain staring down at a human village.

"Sesshomaru I hope the rumors are not true that you have lost your heart to a mortal woman" she stops talking then sighs

Suddenly she places her hands in front of her and this bright blue energy begins to develop in the form of two overlapping circles. She releases the energy that heads towards the village, then she turns and walks in the opposite direction, as a huge blast of fire and smoke engulfs the air behind her.

Sesshomaru's ears move in a sudden manner, then Sesshomaru turns his attention to the left. He pauses for a moment staring off into the distance as if looking beyond the forest. Rin looks at him puzzled "Sesshomaru is there something wrong?". Sesshomaru looks at Rin and says "It's nothing" they continue their walk through the castle.

Rin notices a slight difference in Sesshomaru's facial expression she thought to herself _his eye's hold concern in them_. So Rin decided to go for a walk in order to relax herself from the tension in the castle. Rin began walking from the castle when she saw a purple light. "Where is this light coming from" she says then walks in that direction.

Rin keeps following the light, but as soon as she gets close enough the light keeps escaping her grasp. Rin looks back for a moment to see if the castle is still in sight, but she so far all she can see are trees. The light leads her to a young woman standing in the middle of an open area amongst the trees. The woman standing there is wearing a pink kimono that fell to the floor with long brown hair that came to her knees. She had bright red lips and bright brown eyes similar to Rin's eyes. They both stood there for a moment as the wind whipped past their hair.

"Rin it's been too long" She says

Rin replies "Do I know you?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me, Rin I am your sister. My name is Riyori. I was born 13 summers ahead of you. When I was young I was sent to marry one of the young boys in a wealthy village in the Far East, the day after you were born."

"Ri..Riyori you say, how come no one ever told me of you" Rin answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I can't speak on the behalf of others, but as soon as I heard about the village being attacked by wolves I came as fast as I could. When I arrived there everyone was dead. I had lost hope but I prayed that I would be able to see you and pass on the Avanti."

"What is that?"

"The avanti is this green adamant in this necklace that all the women in the family have passed down from generation to generation that our mother had gave to me"

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Rin, while I lived in the other village I had learned about a powerful priestess named Midoriko. This priestess battled many demons and created the shikon jewel shard by forcing her soul from her body. I went to the grave site and sure enough I saw many great demons about to engulf Midoriko. As I stood there a purple light surrounded me and I heard a voice say "take the very last of this power and protect her."

"Did it mean me..?" Rin said

"I didn't know who the voice belonged to, or what the voice meant by protect her, but the voice lead me here"

Riyori walks up to Rin and holds both of Rin's hands. Riyori pulls Rin into her arms and begins crying. "You have no idea how I have longed to finally see you again". Riyori backs away from Rin and holds her hands out in front of herself. The same light that lead Rin began to form in Riyori's hands. This energy begins to develop such a strong aura that it causes the wind to rip around them in a circle.

"Rin I am going to give you the Avanti" Riyori places the necklace around her neck.

"This should keep you safe and I am going to give you the energy Midoriko had gave to me. Protect it with your life. This energy is only given to the most worthy, but Rin by me passing this to you I have to sacrifice my own life."

"If that is the case then I don't want it" Rin yells

Riyori pauses and looks into Rin's eyes "But Rin.."

"NO! I have lost my mother, father, and brother I don't want to lose anyone else!" Rin shakes her head and closes her eyes as tears begin to form.

Riyori almost stops the process "Rin the avanti contains the life of all the individuals before it I am not leaving you, I will always be with you" . With that being the last of Riyori's words a bright light engulfed the both of them.

Rin awakens with her vision still blurry, looking at a handsome figure carrying her through the air. She attempts to stay up, but she soon passes out again hoping Sesshomaru is her savior.

At the castle Jaken is pacing back and forth trying to figure out where Rin may have gone. "I thought she was with Lord Sesshomaru...why must she insist on doin things on her own"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru called.

Jaken immediately becomes alert "Yes my lord"

"Do you sense that energy"

"Oh...yes I do my lord its very strong and its growing as we speak who could possess such power?"

Sesshomaru begins to think to himself "I can smell Rin's scent but it has changed..."

**Author's Note: When you guys though it was finished not yet it is only the beginning**


	5. The Death of A Loved One

Rin finally wakes up in a small hut. She immediately feels alert as she scans the room and to her surprise there is no Sesshomaru. She sees a tall handsome man with a long dark braid down to his knees, He wore a white kimono shirt with black bottoms. He held a demon sword at his waist which had dragon scaled handle. He created a small fire in the center of the hut which made his hazel eyes glisten. He looks up at Rin and in a calming voice says "good, you are finally awake"

"Who are you?" Rin rubs her eyes and replies

"I am Tomoyuki… you must not remember" he walks over to Rin, sits down in front of her and pushes the hair out of her face and examines her. "hmm I don't see any marks"

"What do you mean, Tomoyuki?"

"Your memory must have been lost after the blast" he says shaking his head

"Tomoyuki What blast?"

"While I was on my way to find you, there was a sudden huge white light and next thing I know you were lying on the ground. As soon as I picked you up in my arms hundreds of demons came out of nowhere then I carried you here to escape."

"There were demons chasing us?"

"Yes, there were so many that they filled the sky with dark shadows of their evil aura. This energy that came from your body created a barrier around us that would slice the demons if they touched the barrier. The energy held up for a little while until I found a place for us to hide out. "

"The power from the priestess Midoriko gave me must have protected us" Rin mumbles

"What…what are you talking about?"

"It's a long story trust me, but I think it is time for me to leave" Rin says as she stands up and walks to the door.

"No you must stay Riyori, where else are you going to go?" Tomoyuki yells, as Rin stops and turns her head to the side looking at Tomoyuki out the corner of her left eye.

"I am not Riyori" Rin replies

"Yes, listen to me, you are Riyori the Avanti Adamant around your neck is a priceless gift that has been handed down to you from your mother. Even I have never seen you without it." Tomoyuki says, then he stands up in front of her as he stares deeply into Rin's eyes. Rin began blushing as his gaze entered hers, his eyes were looking at her as if he were staring into her soul. The beautiful hazel colored gems in his eyes made looking away virtually impossible, his expressionless face resembled Sesshomaru in a strange way, he had Rin's full attention and for that split moment he had her heart.

"Hmm your right you aren't Riyori which means you are an imposter where is Riyori!". Rin pauses for a moment in shock but before she can explain Tomoyuki draws his sword and states again "Where is Riyori!".

Rin yells " Riyori is my sister, her physical body is no longer with us but she and I are one".

"You lie Riyori is my lover she would not make such a decision, she never even mentioned she had a sister. Now tell me Wrench where is Riyori? " Tomoyuki yells as a blue aura begins to develop around his sword. Rin starts to move back to avoid his sword

"I am telling you the truth you have to believe me!" Rin says while she runs out of the hut into an open field.

"You consumed Riyori's body and all of her spiritual power which is why you have such a strong aura, but you will regret that you killed Riyori!"

Tomoyuki swings his blade causing hundreds of vapor dragons to form and head in Rin's direction. The dragons catch up to Rin but before they can attack her, Rin puts her left hand in front of her as energy shoots out of her hand destroying all of them in blow. Rin stops in shock of what she just accomplished.

Tomoyuki thinks to himself _Incredible even Riyori didn't possess such power this might be more difficult than I expected. _

"Tomoyuki I am so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Save it I don't want to hear it, I won't rest until I avenge Riyori!"

Tomoyuki begins to run towards Rin very quickly while he is charging at her he begins to change into his full demon form as a dragon. His whole body becomes a huge snake-like figure then it turns dark blue and his skin changes into scales. Before Tomoyuki could attack Rin with his right arm, Rin's demon slayer instincts kick in and she jumps in the air to dodge the attack.

Rin stops in mid-air "whooa whats going on here" Rin says in a panic flailing here arms everywhere in an attempt to brace herself if she falls. She covers her eyes but nothing happens, Rin peeks behind her fingers then she sees Tomoyuki charging towards her and Rin moves to the side. Tomoyuki misses Rin by the strands of her hair, despite his speed Rin is able to dodge his attempts. Rin thinks to herself _Why does it seem like he's moving so slow? _

Without hesitation Tomoyuki turns around and just as he is about to strike Rin on her back she puts her right hand in front of her body and stops Tomoyuki in his tracks. Rin's entire body is glowing bright purple as her hand is trembling with power that restrains Tomoyuki.

"What is going on…I can't move why you-" Tomoyuki says in a deep, satanic voice

Before Tomoyuki can finish his sentence a white light appears beside Rin. "Tomoyuki, please stop before someone gets hurt" a voice speaks

"Ri-Riyori!" says Tomoyuki

"Yes it is, I have temporarily taken over Rin's body. Please do not bring harm to my sister, for we are now one being."

"Riyori, I understand but please tell me why did you leave me?"

"I had to continue the tradition, for if I were to die before I passed the Avanti on to my sister then all our family's hard work would have been lost. We have fought long and hard to keep the Avanti pure and I still fear that the Avanti is sought by evil forces that would use the Avanti for their own gain. Any individual with the Avanti can do anything that is possible to the imagination,and with each person the Avanti is passed to, the abilities become stronger. Now that Rin possess the Avanti and the power from Midoriko the two have merged into one giving her incredible power. My job is done"

"My love, what am I supposed to do now that you are gone?"

"Live your life, I was only a burden to you every day you had to take care of me in my sickly being, and I did not have long in my physical body. I only request you do one thing."

"Yes I will fulfill your last wish" Tomoyuki says with sorrow submerged in his voice.

"Please protect my sister and watch over her, don't allow anything to happen to her."

The white light disperses as Rin comes back to herself. "What just happened?" Rin says to herself then she looks at Tomoyuki. Tomoyuki makes a small whimper which exemplifies only a portion of his current emotional state. Tomoyuki returns to his human-like form and sits on the ground in disbelief. Rin walks over to Tomoyuki and sits in front of him and looks into his eyes. Tomoyuki refuses to make eye contact and says "Why didn't she tell me… I had found an antidote…. I could have saved her!" Tomoyuki yells then thrusts his left fists into the ground forcing a mild earthquake. The trees were blown into a slant position and the ground trembled for a split second.

"Tomoyuki everything happens for a reason. Not only did she give her life because she wanted you to have a better life without having to worry about her, she did it because she is a giving person and loved her family. You should be proud to of have known a woman who is caring enough to think about others rather than herself. Even though I only knew her for a moment I feel like I've known her my whole life." Rin says as she looks up to the sky as a calm breeze flows past them both.

Rin senses another powerful aura then, suddenly Rin sharply turns her head to her left and Sesshomaru is standing there…..

**Author's Note: Oooh Sesshomaru just caught Rin with another guy how is he going to react? Where does he and Rin stand at this point? Is Tomoyuki going to stick around? You will have to wait and find out**


	6. The Day Rin's Life Changed

"Sesshomaru" Rin says softly as she stands up but pauses in her footsteps. Rin thinks to herself _…how much did he see..._

Sesshomaru doesn't respond as his eyes closely analyze every inch of Tomoyuki. Rin look at Sesshomaru as he slowly walks towards her. Rin contemplates her actions trying to figure out what Sesshomaru is thinking.

The simple fact that Rin has shared her presence with another man concerns Sesshomaru deeply. Although Sesshomaru hides his physical expression easily, he couldn't deny the tight feeling developing in his chest, at the sight of Rin with another male figure. Sesshomaru stops right in front of Rin and says:

"Rin"

It seems as though by him simply saying her name he asked a million questions regarding her safety. With that one word Sesshomaru expresses his worry, love, and even jealousy. Rin is his woman and every being in the land new that, except for this new guy Tomoyuki. Even though Sesshomaru still hasn't claim Rin through marriage or any formal procedure, she lives with him, which means she is off limits.

Rin stands to her feet as Sesshomaru's eyes shift to Tomoyuki who is looking back at him. They maintain eye contact as Tomoyuki stands placing his hand on his sword.

"You must be the great Lord Sesshomaru" Tomoyuki says still glaring at Sesshomaru

"And you are Lord Tomoyuki from the far South Region" Sesshomaru replies

"Why yes, I guess my reputation precedes me"

"What is your business here?"

"Apparently, there is a war coming" Tomoyuki says as he removes his hand from his sword

"A war is coming for what?" Rin asks

"Many desire the power of the Avanti, which is in Rin's possession now, because it possesses a limitless army, mind control, telekinesis, it can even steal power from others basically it can execute anything the wearer can imagine. The Avanti choses only the pure of heart which is why you have to protect it; however, when the time comes there is one thing Rin must do."

"What is it ?" Rin asks

"You must make the ultimate sacrifice"

Sesshomaru squints his eyes with disapproval as Rin looks down at her necklace still not fully comprehending the abilities bestowed upon her.

"Sacrifice" Rin repeats aloud.

There is a long silence followed by a smooth breeze that brushes past all three of them. Despite Tomoyuki's previous anger for Rin he suddenly feels compassion for her knowing that Riyori was in the same yet different situation. Tomoyuki walks over to Rin stopping within such close proximity of her face it looks quite intimate.

"Rin" he holds her necklace in his right hand and continues "don't worry you'll be fine".

Rin smiles though she can barely talk out of disbelief she lets out a small "thank you".

"You are truly beautiful, it's a shame you aren't married yet" Tomoyuki says casually while walking away from Rin with his back turned. Rin blushes a little but then she turns her eyes to Sesshomaru who is looking at Tomoyuki. "I will stay true to the promise Ri-"

"She doesn't need your protection" Sesshomaru interrupts

"Oh really… even after I found her lying in the forest unconscious" Tomoyuki responds sarcastically

Sesshomaru places his hand on the Bakusaiga

"Hasty aren't we? Sesshomaru I have no desire to fight with you…at least not right now. It seems we have a bigger issue to be concerned about."

"See you later, Rin" Tomoyuki says then winks at her

***Tomoyuki summons the winds to carry him away***

Sesshomaru begins walking towards the castle Rin follows behind him.

Once they both finally see the castle, but there is a woman standing at the doors. The woman had on an all-black skin tight outfit that covered every inch of her body except above her neck. Her piercing blue eyes and short bob style hair cut made her beautiful skin glisten.

Rin pauses and looks at Sesshomaru who seems displeased by the woman's presence as well. She was happily waving at Sesshomaru, but she completely ignores Rin's existence.

"Sesshomaru I heard you were traveling with a mortal woman, but I would have thought you had left her by now since you have your own castle."

Sesshomaru ignores her comment and walks past her

"Surely she's some servant" the woman turns to Rin and continues on her rant "you are dismissed now human his wife is here to take over. "

"…Wife…" Rin takes a step back looking at Sesshomaru hoping for some explanation. _Of course he's Lord Sesshomaru It's only reasonable that his wife would be of Royal standards and a full demon, but I wonder who she is…_

"My name is Kiyomi, Yes we are engaged to be married, so technically I'm still his fiancée but we will be getting married soon. This has been arranged for years by our families, and now the time is right. "

"Sesshomaru … surely there is some mistake" Rin says in disbelief

Before Sesshomaru could explain Kiyomi grabs Rin's hand and transports them both by teleportation. Due to Kiyomi's ability to teleport this renders Sesshomaru's sharp sense of smell completely useless.

Rin and Kiyomi arrive at the top of a very tall mountain that towers over the entire land. The area is cold and dark as if a storm were coming with the clouds full of thunder. Rin falls to the ground flat on her face once the teleportation terminates. Kiyomi continues talking but with more of a condescending tone of voice as Rin lies on the ground.

"Who are you to Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin moves her body to position herself on all fours ignoring Kiyomi's question thinking about the many romantic moments and the passionate kiss she has shared with Sesshomaru.

"Well answer me!" Kiyomi yells as thunder echoes her voice violently.

Rin brings herself to her knees still dizzy from the teleporting sequence and says "I don't know, you should ask him"

"He seems fond of you" Kiyomi says as a smile comes to Rin's face

_I know… but it is more than fondness_ Rin thought to herself

"You guys have been together for a long time I have heard. You have been living in his castle and…..no ring?"

Kiyomi begins to circle around Rin while she is talking as if Kiyomi was interrogating her.

"You must feel some way about that, the fact that he won't take you as his wife….let's face it he is ashamed of you the fact that you are a mortal, and to be honest you aren't exactly the prettiest thing I've ever seen. You are such a confused little mortal."

Kiyomi stops right in front of Rin

"You see long before your ancestors were thought of Sesshomaru and I have been seeing each other off and on. Despite the fact he's always been cold and distant I took that as his way of affection. I remember the first day we met it was love at first sight. I saw his amber eyes from across the courtyard and I knew he was my soul mate. So I am not going to let some pathetic human take my rightful place at the throne."

While Rin listens to Kiyomi's never ending rant, Rin began to feel an overwhelming sensation flowing throughout her body cleansing her mind of all doubt and fear.

"There reason he will not marry you if you have been wondering all this time is because I am his wife, move on sweetheart you will never be good enoug-"

"You're wrong" Rin says as she stands up looking Kiyomi directly in her face. "Sesshomaru could care less about you I haven't heard of you before and the reason you are so quick to talk down to me is because you know how insignificant you are and you see me as a threat." Rin's eyes begin to turn into a purple color as she allows the energy to consume her body in a warmth sheath.

Kiyomi thinks to herself _..How did she know what I was thinking…_

"If you wanted to fight me then just say so the talking really isn't necessary" Rin says hoping to infuriate Kiyomi

"Hmm looks like you have a little fight in you after all you leave me no choice now I have to kill you." Kiyomi takes a step back preparing a blue energy in her hand as Rin's power continues to grow from her body.

Their energies began to battle each other creating a clash of different colors within the air. Kiyomi thinks to herself …._ Who is this mortal? can this be? The Prophecy of the Old is coming true then that means….impossible_

Kiyomi releases blue energy from her hand that knocks Rin off the mountain top. "Pathetic she wasn't even worth all the trouble". Little does she know that Rin is hanging on the side of a cliff hanging on for dear life.

Rin thinks to herself _that was close I have to end this and fast_ (Rin looks down at the Avanti)_ …..Anything I can imagine._

***Meanwhile elsewhere***

Sesshomaru appears at a hut where a strange little old man wearing a Chinese bamboo hat sits inside. Sesshomaru enters the hut slowly approaching the old man.

"You have questions about the prophecy yes?" the old man says before Sesshomaru could even state his own name.

"I do, I am Lord Sesshomaru you must be Master Kenta the man who is blind yet can see things before they happen."

"Yes I am Master Kenta and you are here for the woman named Rin, she is located at the top of the mountains in the west." Kenta says

Sesshomaru looks at Master Kenta then turns in the opposite direction begins to walk towards the mountain.

"Sesshomaru there is something you need to know about Rin it concerns her safety greatly."

Sesshomaru stops in his tracks and turns his attention towards Master Kenta.

"There is a great war coming that will involve all regions in the land. The Prophecy of Old predicts that the chosen one would use the Avanti and bring peace, but by doing so they would sacrifice their own life. However many do not know that along their journey they will suffer a constant battle with the evil forces of the Avanti."

"Evil forces?" Sesshomaru asks

"Once they give in to the evil the Army of the Underworld would be resurrected and consume the entire land. If it were to reach that point the only way to stop the army would be to kill the chosen one or the Avanti itself, but that would be next to impossible."

"Impossible?"

"The Avanti alone has no boundaries anything the wearer can imagine is within their finger-tips. In Rin's case she has received the spiritual powers from the priestess Midoriko along with the Avanti."

"So what does this mean?"

"This means she will have abilities far greater than the prophecy has predicted there will be no demon alive that can stop her; but her struggle against the evil forces will be greater as well because her spirit, mind, and body are internally at war."

Sesshomaru begins to think to himself …._sacrifice….execution….._ _either way she will die_.

"Lord Sesshomaru you must not allow her to be on her own right now she will turn Rogue. When the Avanti senses an immediate threat, and the wearer is incapable of its proper use, it will take over temporarily turning her eyes midnight black. My friend if it happens too many times… I'm afraid Rin won't come back."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen for only a moment, yet master Kenta sees how the situation affects him.

"This power so great is not meant to be in this world, so someone has to give their heart to remove it. Some say the Avanti is the Sacred Jewel all over again; however the Avanti is much stronger and it choses its holder it will reject anyone else. Rin is very different she is stronger than the prophecy stated, I'm curious to see what other surprises she may have. Master Kenta pauses and begins to ask too many questions"

"Sesshomaru it's not like you to have a human frolicking around who is this girl to you?….Sesshomaru? Of course he would leave as I am talking to him, that boy has no respect for his elders."

*** Meanwhile ***

Rin pulls herself up and leaps in the air and begins the thrust spheres of energy towards Kiyomi creating a cloud of fog. Suddenly Kiyomi emerges through the clouds and send a huge blast of energy, but Rin blocks the attack as Kiyomi sends a continued wave of the attack. Rin can only block the attack with a small barrier around her body.

As Kiyomi continues to dominate the battle with her power Rin's barrier starts to wear thin until Rin's body takes over. Suddenly Kiyomi's attack dissipates without her consent.

"What is going on?" Kiyomi yells aloud

Rin moves with lighting agility then suddenly appear face-to-face with Kiyomi and places her right hand tightly around Kiyomi's throat. Kiyomi attempts to break free from Rin's grip, but nothing works. Kiyomi begins to fade out of consciousness when Rin thrusts her to the ground with such force that the top of the mountain splits in half.

Kiyomi stands up with several bruises and a little dizzy, but still ready to fight. Rin lands on the ground then slowly walks toward Kiyomi expressionless and remorseless.

_I will not die at the hands of this mortal_ Kiyomi thinks to herself.

"You are stronger than I thought, but-" Kiyomi stops talking after she blinks for a split second as Rin's hand is in her face with demonic energy. Rin pauses and says

"Any last words?"

"You Witc-" before Kiyomi could finish her sentence Rin releases the energy directly in Kiyomi's face obliterating her body.

As Rin turns to fly off towards the castle she regains control over her body and suddenly falls to her knees breathing heavily. Rin attempts to stand up, but she feels light-headed and dizzy then she passes out.

**Author's Note:**

**I really want to make Rin stronger and find herself cause up until now Sesshomaru has always been there, now it's time for her to handle things on her own. Also I really wanted to make Tomoyuki a bigger character that is arrogant, sarcastic, and very flirtatious with Rin more so than how he started in the previous chapter. Despite his anger at first he eventually comes around and still sees and feels that Rin is Riyori. You may think you know how this is going to end but trust me you have no idea. Inbox me for questions and suggestions!**


End file.
